Trust Me
by mimocat
Summary: [ShuuheiXTatsuki] A rarely seen pair but they do have one thing in common.


**Trust Me**

Hello this is a complete revision of 'Hell Butterfly Flutter'. There are some changes and parts added so that it'll fit the theme of 'trust' more so enjoy!

* * *

It was another sleepless night as Tatsuki stared up at the full moon from her bedroom window. After all those years she had known Ichigo and Orihime, it didn't seem fair that they were still keeping her in the dark. Tatsuki sighed heavily and began to pull the curtain shut, but stopped and blinked several times. She jerked the curtain back and shoved her window open.

_No, that couldn't be . . ._

Tatsuki leaned out of her window and squinted to see the figure perched atop the telephone poll a few houses away. Tatsuki's eyes widened and she ran out of her room, stumbled down the stairs and ran out the front door. She didn't stop running until she was relatively close to the pole where the figure was perched. Now that Tatsuki had gotten closer she was able to get a better view of the figure. There was no mistaking it; the figure wore a similar black hakama Tatsuki had seen Ichigo wear once as he ran across the school yard. However the figure was definitely not Ichigo. The figure was male for sure and had spiked dark hair. The hakama the man wore was similar to Ichigo's except the sleeves were rolled up to the shoulder and at his waist was a sheathed katana. Just being near this man gave Tatsuki goose bumps, it was an inexplicable feeling.

_There's something weird about this man . . . it feels like there's an aura surrounding him. What-._

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as a piercing sensation ran down her spine and in her ears she could hear a distant shriek. The figure on the pole looked up suddenly and leapt to the ground. As he landed on the ground, the aura Tatsuki sensed grew stronger. Tatsuki took a step back as the man began walking in her direction. She hid behind the wall and watched as he passed her, the strange aura trailing along behind him. Again the distant shriek echoed in Tatsuki's ears and the man only a few steps from her stopped in mid step. He placed a firm hand on the katana at his side and waited. Tatsuki glanced at the man's face; he was rather handsome and mature in a way. He had several visible tattoos; a '69' on his left cheek, a choker around his neck and a matching arm band tattoo. Across his right eye were three vertical lines that Tatsuki guessed were scars.

Again the shriek rung in Tatsuki's ears, except this time it was louder and more distinct. Tatsuki frowned at the familiarity of the shriek and struggled to remember where she heard it before. Then it hit her, it was during the second time she saw Ichigo in the black hakama. He was facing a blurry figure that belched out a similar shriek. Tatsuki couldn't stand it anymore, what were those odd blurry figures she kept seeing around the black hakama Ichigo?

"Excuse me!" Tatsuki stepped out from behind the wall and confronted the man in the black hakama. At first the man did not acknowledge her, he only kept his stance. Tatsuki frowned and said it again,

"Excuse me!" this time the man turned around and looked at Tatsuki in surprise.

"What're you doing here?" Tatsuki asked after a moment of silence. The man did not respond, instead he continued to stare at her in surprise. Finally the man opened his mouth to speak,

"You- you can see me?" It was Tatsuki's turn to look at the man in surprise.

_What is he talking about? Of course I can see him! _

"What're you talking about?" Tatsuki said her thought out loud and the two continued to stare at each other in confusion while the distant shrieking became less distant. The man continued to stare at Tatsuki in shock, completely unaware of the hollow's growing presence.

"How is it possible that you can see me? You're not a whole . . ." the man pondered and examined Tatsuki who in return glared at him for eyeing her. Before the man could react he was thrown down the road by one of Tatsuki's power punches. As the dust cleared the hollows shriek rattled the windows of the near by houses. The man got up slowly as the dust cleared and coughed several times. He groaned and scratched his hair slightly before realizing that the hollow he was so intently tracking had just appeared several feet away, behind Tatsuki.

The hollow breathed down Tatsuki's neck and slowly Tatsuki turned to see what had just appeared behind her. There was nothing there but a hazy blur. She frowned and took a step toward the blur but a chill ran down her spin. By instant reflex Tatsuki began to run from the hollow at top speed. The pounding footsteps of the hollow resounded from right behind Tatsuki, causing her to shut her eyes and run even faster, so fast that she passed the man in the black hakama.

"STOP RUNNING!" he hollered but Tatsuki hollered back,

"Why should I trust you?"

"JUST DO IT!" the man screamed and ran after the doubting girl and the huge hollow. Tatsuki closed her eyes and did as the man said, she stopped running and a burst of light hit her square on the back. She stumbled forward but when she looked back she saw that the blurry figure was lying motionless on the ground and the man was placing a blood drenched katana back in its scabbard. Tatsuki stumbled back and fell on the ground, wondering what had just happened.

The hollow shrieked when the gates of hell appeared behind him. The man in the black hakama grimaced when he saw a hand appear out of the gates, reaching for the hollow. The fingers slowly tightened around the hollow's body and the frantic hollow shrieked in horror. Tatsuki squinted to see what was going on but all she could see were faded colours and blurry shapes. As the hand and shrieking hollow disappeared behind the closing gates, a deep voice boomed,

"Welcome to Hell." the voice laughed and with a resounding thud the doors closed and the gate faded away. The man sighed heavily and glanced back at the stunned girl. He sighed again and walked over to the girl. As he knelt before her, he took out a small device with a bunny shaped head on the top and was about to flick the switch when Tatsuki said,

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone about this." the man looked in shock and wondered how Tatsuki had known that he was going to replace her memory of this incident.

"No one would believe me if I told them." Tatsuki muttered and drew her legs to her chin. The man looked at her sympathetically and sat down next to her on the empty road. He looked up at the moon and memories of doubt flashed across his eyes.

"Why can't they just trust me?" Tatsuki whispered as the man saw a silhouette of his captain against the starry sky. He responded in a low voice,

"Just wait, wait until they're ready."

"What if I have to wait forever before they trust me?"

"Then wait forever because even if they don't trust you, you will learn to understand them more. Waiting is not always a bad thing." Tatsuki glanced at the calm man giving her advice. He glanced back at her and smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Hisagi Shuuhei. What's yours?"

"Arisawa Tatsuki." Shuuhei smiled again and got up from the ground with the bunny headed device still in his hand.

"Well Arisawa-san, I must leave now. Good bye." He bowed and turned to walk away but Tatsuki asked abruptly,

"Will I ever see you again?" Shuuhei stopped in mid step and glanced back at Tatsuki.

"Whenever you're sad and need someone to talk to, just look out your window and listen for the flutter of butterfly wings."

"But-." Shuuhei placed his finger on Tatsuki's lips and whispered,

"Trust me." Tatsuki closed her eyes as she heard the flutter of butterfly wings fade away, along with Shuuhei's presence. Tatsuki smiled and whispered,

"I trust you."


End file.
